The invention relates to a cutting table arrangement for profiled sections, in particular profiled sections made from plastic material, for making door frames and window frames. The profiled sections are miter-cut and to be joined precisely with regard to their cross-section in a predetermined angular position. A first holding device is provided on the cutting table for a first straight profiled section and is oriented toward an angle-adjustable cutting device.
The invention further relates to a method for cutting profiled sections, in particular profiled sections made from plastic material, for making doorframes and window frames joined by a miter joint, wherein the first straight profiled section is secured on the cutting table in a predetermined direction of the first holding device that is oriented toward the angle-adjustable cutting device.
For profiled sections that are to be precisely joined at an angle with regard to their surfaces without creating any steps, miter cuts are provided wherein both ends to be joined of the profiled sections are cut at identical (but oppositely oriented) angles. However, securing based on the cutting angle is non-uniform and difficult when, for example, different angles or even arched profiled sections have to be taken into account. In addition to the quantity of profiled sections to be joined precisely with a miter joint at the outer contour, in the case of profiled sections made from plastic material for making door frames or window frames having inner webs, it is also important that these inner webs will meet at their ends for fusing or welding.
In the case of conventional marking or cutting tables, templates are used for this purpose; they are able to provide, based on marking or drawing the profiled section, a pattern and a stop means for cutting; however during alignment of the profiled sections and of the cutting device there is the risk of errors and imprecision. Moreover, they require a lot of preparation and alignment time.